


[podfic] Technology of Concrete I. by sdlucly

by churkey



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super awesome futurefic AU, told from the perspective of one of Ryan's students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Technology of Concrete I. by sdlucly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Technology of Concrete I.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34994) by sdlucly. 



This is one of my favourite stories by one of my favourite fic writers of all times. I really love futurefic, for one. But I also really love these kinds of stories that hint at a whole life lived and it is just magnificent. 

Thanks, sdlucly, for giving me permission and writing so many awesome stories!

* * *

  
[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/oc-technology_of_concrete_I.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/oc-technology_of_concrete_I.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p) 


End file.
